Otto in Charge
by Beastfire
Summary: Otto is left in charge of protecting Shuggazoom, with only Ivy, Frus, and the triplets there with him. Chaos ensues. Read and review, but don't flame!
1. WHO'S the Boss!

Otto in Charge

Beastfire: Hey, here's the first chappie of my new fic! Hope you all enjoy it! I don't own any of the monkeys, Senya belongs to Animefangirl11, Frus belongs to Emec, Ivy and the triplets belong to me. ENJOY!

Chapter 1- WHO'S the boss?

Nova had already left for a therapy weekend, dragging Sprx with her. Antauri also went with them, for he'd suggested it and wanted to be sure that they'd gone. Gibson was preparing for a science convention he was going to with Senya. Speaking of Senya, she had just arrived to rendezvous with Gibson, when she bumped into three small children, only infants, in fact. Two of them were of the mongoose persuasion, while the other was a meerkat. Hearts practically appeared in the purple monkey's eyes. The three of them looked up at her. They were, of course, Tyr, Dylan, and Seamus.

"Have you seen our mommy?" asked Dylan. "She was here when we started our nap, but now she's not."

Senya picked all three up in her arms and hugged them happily. She walked around the main room with them in her arms, looking for their mom. She met up with Ivy.

"Hey, Ivy?" asked Senya. "Can you help me find these kids' mother?"

Ivy laughed.

"What's so funny?" the purple monkey asked.

"Hi, mommy!" the triplets chorused.

Senya now noticed the resemblence between Seamus and Ivy. The only reason she hadn't before was because it was a bit warm out. Not enough to totally weaken her, but enough to mess with her observation skills.

"Congratulations, Ivy!" she said, handing them to her. "They are just SO cute! So, when'd this happen?"

"About a month ago," Ivy replied.

"So, where's Frus?"

"Someone call me?" asked Frus, walking in.

"Are you these kids' father?"

"Yep!"

"They look just like you two!"

Frus and Ivy just grinned and Gibson came out to see Senya. He had with him a bag.

"Hey, nice man-purse," Ivy joked.

"It's not a man-purse!" Gibson shot back. "It's a body bag for mutants that make false accusations!"

He glared and activated a drill as he said this, causing Ivy to hide quickly behind Frus. Gibson smirked as he and Senya left. Frus wanted to hold one of the kids and picked Dylan up at random. As he held him, Dylan looked up.

"Daddy, can we go see Chiro?" he asked.

"Why not?" Frus told him, taking him to see the leader of the Monkey Team.

Chiro was in his room, sitting on his suitcase in an attempt to close it. He saw Frus there with Dylan.

"Hi, Chiro!" yelled Dylan.

"Hey, Dylan," he replied.

"Where ya goin'?"

"To this one snow planet with Jinmay."

"So, basically," said Frus, "the whole team's leaving?"

"No...Otto's gonna be in charge."

"Say wha?"

"Otto is in charge."

"Y-you can't be serious!"

"But he is, and I am!"

"The guy's a few cherries short of a cheesecake!"

"Well, still, you guys are his team for the weekend."

Dylan looked up at his father.

"Is mommy gonna be mad?" he asked.

A scream mixe with rage and disbelief erupted from another room. Ivysuddenly stormed in, the other two boys in her arms. She hovered up to Chiro's height.

"Yes, Ivy. Otto's in charge. Live with it," the boy sighed.

"Y-you're kiddin', right?"

"No, I'm not.

At this time, the triplets all burst into tears. Their parents attempted to comfort the boys, but nothing worked. Finally, Ivy held all three boys and began singing softly to them. Of course, it was a song by Green Day. It seemed to quiet the three kids and they drifted off to sleep. She set them down in another room and came back.

Chiro looked upon the couple until Otto came in. The green monkey had in his hands a broken beer bottle, and he laid it down in front of Ivy.

"What the (bleep) is this?" she asked.

"This is all that's left."

"Of what?"

"Your beer stash."

"WHAT?"

"Y'see, I was making some cool superhero outfits for the S.O.T., when-"

"Superhero outfits? S.O.T.? What in the-"

"The Super Otto Team! I made something in a nice pink for you- uh...Ivy?"

The meerkat had fainted at the mention of pink. Frus lifted her off the ground and put her with the kids. Otto just stood there and blinked at where the two small mammals just were.

"Was it something I said?" he asked, just as Chiro left for his trip.

As Frus sat by his girlfriend and their children, he looked at one of them. 'I hope we make it through this weekend,' he thought, gently running a paw against Ivy's cheek. 'Because I plan to make you extraordinarily happy.' He could hear Otto singing "If You're Happy and You Know It" and groaned. 'This is gonna be a long weekend,' he thought, falling asleep by his family.

Beastfire: That was chapter 1. Next time, we see how they start off as a group. Please review!

Ivy: (shudders) Pink is evil. Hey, Frus, just what are you planning?

Frus: Uh...NOTHING!

Tyr: Are you lying, daddy?

Frus: Uh...no?


	2. Getting Situated

Chapter 2- Getting Situated

Beastfire: Glad you enjoyed chapter 1, people. Here's chappie 2!

Five pairs of eyes snapped open as their unconscious owners were doused with ice cold water. Ivy was the first to jerk up when the water made contact. She looked to see Otto standing there with a bucket, snatched it out of his hands, and crammed it onto his head.

"What was that for?" Otto whined.

"For tryin' to make me wear pink!" raged Ivy.

"Well, I THOUGHT it'd be a good color for you!"

"Are ya outta ya (bleep)in' mind?"

"Oh, thank you both SO much!" groaned Frus with the utmost of sarcasm. "I ALWAYS wanted to get a migrane after waiking up!"

Ivy rushed over to Frus and sat him on her lap, after feeling his forehead.

"And you gave my lover a headache!" Ivy yelled at Otto.

"You're his girlfriend, not his mother..." said Otto. "...or ARE you his mom, too?"

He was stared at by all of the others quite strangely.

"Uh...Otto?" asked Frus.

"Yeah, Frus?"

"You need help...desperately."

"Why would you say that?"

"Why would I mate with my own mother?"

"You have a sick mind, Otto," said Ivy.

Before the arguement could continue, the alarm went off. Ivy picked up the triplets and ran into the main room with Frus and Otto. A ginormous swarm of Formless was attacking the city.

"Super Otto Team, move out! Frus, you get Gibson's tube, Tyr gets Sprx's, Seamus gets Nova's, and Ivy gets Antauri's. I get the Torso Tank!" exclaimed the green monkey.

Ivy put the boys in their assigned tubes and went to hers, as did Frus and Otto. The tubes started to get them where they needed to go...until they got stuck halfway there. Otto found the problem and fixed it, allowing them to continue. They landed in their respective parts, but for some reason they couldn't activate the Super Robot, even when yelling out the names of their vehicles.

"C'MON AND WORK, YA STEAM-DRIVEN PILE OF JUNK!" screamed Ivy.

Suddenly, the Super Robot started up...and the Brain Scrambler fell off.

"OTTO!" yelled Frus. "You just decapitated the Super Robot!"

"Hey, Otto?" came Ivy's voice through the speaker system.

"Yeah, Ivy?"

"Do you honestly think we need this much in the way of firepower?"

"But I'm the leader!"

"Are you okay, mommy?" asked Seamus.

"I'm fine, Shay," replied the mutant. "Now, if only I could work th- HOLY (bleep)!"

Ivy had gotten the Brain Scrambler working, alright...at about Mach 5 speed. She was able to get it under control and back onto the Super Robot. So, they began fighting the Formless, mainly stepping on them. They all heard a scream and turned the robot to the source. A woman was being attacked by a really big Formless.

Otto told Frus to shoot at the Formless but it dove out of the way just in time. However, Frus didn't even shoot, as he was trying to figure out which button to push. More Formless were ejected from the Citadel of Bone, and one seemed to have a small creature clawing at it. More swarmed on the creature, but it fought them off. One smacked it into the Super Robot, bleeding and bruised in many places. Otto unleashed the Lazatron Fury attack on them, destroying the Formless. Ivy looked down at the foot.

"Is that who I think it is?" she asked.

Frus looked and his eyes widened. He rushed out to the foot and picked up the creature, who was just slightly between his own and Ivy's heights.

Beastfire: Hope you liked chapter 2! Next time, we see who it is they met up with and how they got there. Canany of you guess who it is?

Ivy: Oh, no, not again!

Frus: Is that- (Beastfire clamps a hand over his mouth)

Beastfire: Don't spoil it for the readers! Please review!


	3. Identification

Chapter 3- Identified

Beastfire: Here's chapter 3! Out of anyone who guessed who they meet up with…you're incorrect. Well, enjoy!

Frus recognized the other mammal in his arms. She was a mongoose, much like he was, with bronze colored fur and hair a bit darker than said fur. It hung down to her eyes in the front, but further down in the back.

"Mother?" he asked, surprised.

It was, indeed, his mother Aria.

"Yes, son," she answered. "Could you please get me inside?"

Frus nodded and rushed her into Med Bay, where the others were already waiting. Ivy had set her boys on another bed and came over to them. Frus set Aria on a bed, sitting up. Suddenly, the lights went out and Seamus began screaming and crying, having a phobia of the dark. When the lights came back on, Ivy was holding her son, who had his face buried in her fur, crying.

"Shay, the lights are back on," she told him.

Seamus looked up and smiled happily. Ivy tickled him and set him down.

"Frus, let's go see what caused that blackout," said Otto.

Frus decided to follow when Otto went. Ivy proceeded to get the medical supplies.  
The triplets were staring at Aria. The mongoose looked at them and put 2 and 2 together.

"Ivy?"

"Yeah?"

"You've mated with my son, haven't you?"

"Uh-huh. So, what brings ya to Shuggazoom?"

Aria looked at Ivy with a look that said, "Do you really wanna know?". The mutant noticed a large gash on Aria's upper arm. She could tell that it had Skeleton King's stench all over it.

"Don't tell me…ol' Bone Bag had something to do with it," said Ivy.

"Something? Try everything!" exclaimed Aria, as Ivy began cleaning and bandaging the wounds.

"What happened?"

"Well, I was at home, making my breakfast, when I heard a strange noise outside. I went outside to investigate and someone asked if I knew Frus. I said that he was my son and the next thing I knew, there was a cloth with a strange smelling substance over my nose and mouth and all went black.

"When I woke up, I was in some sort of cage on his ship. My head hurt terribly. As I looked around, I heard him coming. I asked what his name was, and he said it was Skeleton King. He opened the cage to take me somewhere, but I leapt to his face and ran for my life. But after his minions landed, they attacked me for attacking one of them and here I am."

By the time Aria had finished relating her experience, Ivy was finished with the wounds and Frus and Otto had returned.

"Find anything?" Ivy asked.

"Nope," said Frus. "You?"

"Other than the fact that your mom was chloroformed and dragged off by Skeleton King…not much."

Frus looked over at Aria, who nodded in confirmation, and hugged her. He figured that ol' Bone Bag planned to use her to get to him so he could bring the team to ruin.

"I'm sorry this happened, mother," he whispered.

She returned the hug, then looked over at the triplets.

"By the way," she said mock-sternly, "when did you plan to tell me that you were a father?"

"Erm…"

"Are you our grandma?" asked Tyr.

Aria smiled.

"Yes, boys, I am."

Ivy picked up her boys and looked at Aria as if to ask if she wanted to hold them. She did, so Ivy handed the boys to her. Dylan wanted to play with her hair, but couldn't get to it as easily as his mother's. Tyr, on the other hand, was simply curling up into her fur. Seamus just looked up at her. She squeezed her three grandsons.

Ivy smiled, then went to find a beer. On the way out, she saw a small box and decided to investigate. Before she could get there, however, Frus got in her way.

"Hey, Ivy," he said nervously. "Why don't you show mother around?"

"Okay…after I see what's in that box…"

"NO! Uh…I mean…erm…IT'S FULL OF SNAKES!"

"Yeah? Well, right now, you sound full of-"

"Please?"

"Oh, okay…but you better not be hiding anything from me that would get you beaten to a pulp."

Ivy turned around and Frus picked up the box.

"That was close," he whispered.

"What was?" asked Ivy, turning her head back around to look.

"Nothing!" said Frus, hiding the box behind his back.

The meerkat raised an eyebrow bemusedly before turning back around and going over to Aria. Frus wiped away a few beads of sweat. Once Ivy, Aria, and the kids had left, he was joined by Otto.

"Can I see what's in there?" Otto asked.

Frus opened the box, revealing a small silver ring with a gorgeous turquoise blue colored diamond (very rare) set in the center. Otto's eyes grew large and sparkly.

"You're gonna ask Ivy to marry you?" the green monkey asked.

"Yep!" said Frus happily. "But don't tell her, don't you DARE tell her!"

"I won't…for a price."

"Name it."

"Tuck me in every night this weekend."

The mongoose raised an eyebrow.

"Want me to check for monsters under there, too?" he asked sarcastically.

"Would you?" replied Otto, not quite catching on.

"Uh…yeah…"

Beastfire: And that's chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed it. Next time, the team gets a call from another part of Tserof-7. Also, will Ivy figure out Frus' plans for the end of the weekend?

Ivy: (trying to read the end of the chapter) C'mon! I wanna see what's in that box!

Frus: I told you! It's full of snakes!

Ivy: Is not!

Frus: Why don't you believe me?

Ivy: Because, if it was, you'd be slaughterin' 'em right now.

Frus: (sweatdrop) Please review!


	4. The Call

Chapter 4- The Call

Beastfire: Hey, here's chapter 4! Enjoy!

Ivy was showing Aria around the Super Robot. Aria asked all sorts of questions, having never encountered a large percentage of what was there. The meerkat was able to explain it all, as her boyfriend's mother looked upon everything in fascination. The mongoose noticed a door.

"What's behind this one?" she asked.

"Oh, that?" said Ivy. "That's Gibson's lab."

She opened the door and they went in. Aria looked at all of the equipment in wonder, while Ivy was looking around for some of her beer. She found some vodka, but that was good enough for her. Just as she had set the boys on a table so she could open it, she heard the shattering of glass and whirrled around. Aria looked rather embarrassed.

"Sorry..." she whispered.

Ivy just shrugged. "It's okay. I break Gibson's stuff all the time."

She telekinetically cleaned the mess, so neither she nor anyone else would step on it. Aria continued to inspect everything in the lab. She picked up a beaker and looked at it curiously. As she had it in her hands, a loud noise came from the main room, and she dropped it, startled. It was the alarm. Ivy got rid of that mess and she, Aria, and the kids headed out there.

"What is that sound?" asked Aria, covering her ears.

Otto shut it off and Aria uncovered her ears.

"That's the alarm that tells us there's trouble," said Frus.

Aria seemed to understand as they all checked to see who it was from.

"I think it's coming from that little red dot," said Otto.

Ivy and Frus rolled their eyes.

"Hey, where it's located on this map," said Aria, "appears to be Tserof-7...but it's the tropical region, from the looks of it."

"And what part do you guys live in?" asked Ivy.

"The temperate zone."

"Oh."

"So, let's go! Same places as last time!" Otto yelled, running to the orange tube.

"Wait! Otto, where's mother going to be?" Frus asked.

"Uh...how about with you?"

Aria thought it was a good idea, and looked at her son.

"I think it sounds like a plan," she said.

So, they went to their parts of the Super Robot and took off. Aria was, again, curious as to what everything was.

"What's this?" she asked about the whole vehicle.

"This is Fist Rocket 4, mother," he told her.

She seemed to understand and looked around.

The trip went well...except for Otto singing camp songs...really badly. Luckily, Ivy saved the others' ears from that with one of her Linkin Park CDs. Aria had never heard this music before, but found it rather interesting.

"What's this music?" she asked.

"It's by a band that Ivy really likes, and I have to admit, I've gotten into their music too. They're known as Linkin Park," explained Frus.

"Oh."

Suddenly, there was a major shift in how the trip was going. The Super Robot was near its destination, when turbulance hit...BIG time. They crashed in the tropical region of Tserof-7, but luckily Otto had installed airbags...since there was a slight issue with the ejection seats he'd installed a few months previous. He was the first one out, too.

"Everyone okay?" the green monkey asked.

"Yes," said Aria.

"Yep," Frus replied.

"We're okay," the triplets replied.

"Yeah," Ivy said.

They got out and Ivy picked up the boys. All were met by a monkey.

"Glad you made it," said the monkey. "I've heard about the great Monkey Team, and contacted you for help."

Beastfire: Well, that's all I got for now. Next time, we find out what the problem is and what ol' Bone Bag's got to do with it.

Frus: Oh no...

Beastfire: What?

Frus: Not ANOTHER complication!

Ivy: What have you got planned, Frus?

Frus: NOTHING!

Beastfire, Aria, and triplets: Please review!


	5. The Problem

Chapter 5- The Problem

Beastfire: Here's chappie 5! YAYAYAYAYAYAY!

The monkey was brown with a bright blue tribal tattoo on his back.

"So, what do you want help with?" asked Otto.

"Well," the monkey began. "Here on Tse-"

"WAITAMINUTE!" shouted Ivy. "First off, who are you?"

"I'm Galakingartphotoclip...but you may refer to me as 'Larry'."

The group exchanged glances. "Larry?" they all murmered in question. All were puzzled by his strange ways.

"Okay, Larry," said Otto. "What's the problem?"

"Well, here on Tserof-7, there have been several disappearances, murders, cases of peeping toms, and now, there's been a fire from the temperate zone. They say it was started by a mongoose."

Aria hid behind Ivy, a bad feeling that she was the mongoose to blame for it.

"About what time?" Aria asked.

"A few hours ago," said Larry. "It all started from a hut there, around breakfast time, as a matter of fact. The hut belongs to a mongoose by the name of Aria."

"Oh," said Aria, lying through her teeth. "It must be some other Aria!"

"So, YOU'RE the one responsible for the wildfire, are you?" Larry asked, leaning in toward Ivy and Aria. "You'd better watch your back. They're looking for you."

"I never INTENDED to create a wildfire! Think I asked to be taken from my home as I was making breakfast?"

"Sorry, but I'm not sure they'd understand."

Aria and Frus both knew that Larry was right. Since Frus became friends with a dragon, both he and his mother had been considered freaks...not that either of them particularly cared. If others found her there, the lynch mob would be unbelievable. The group knew whose fault it really was though...Skeleton King's. Larry was now looking at Ivy.

"What are you, anyway? I've never seen your kind around here before."

"I'm a meerkat...of the earth mutant variety," she replied.

Larry looked at her and Frus.

"Are you two...married?"

Ivy looked thoughtful while Frus just froze. He couldn't let Ivy know his intentions yet, no matter what. He wanted her to be surprised...in a good way, for once.

"I wouldn't mind being married to Frus," said Ivy.

Aria noticed her one and only son sweating a bit.

"Are you okay, son?"

"Y-yes...of course, mother. Why do you ask?"

"You seem rather nervous."

"Why would I be nervous?"

"Frus, don't lie to your mother."

"Uh...can we discuss this in private?"

"I suppose."

Frus and Aria walked off to another area, where Ivy couldn't see or hear them. The younger mongoose took out the box and opened it, showing the ring to his mother.

"Oh...it's beautiful. Why couldn't you show it to the others?"

"Because I don't want Ivy to know yet. Not until this weekend is over with."

"You mean you're going to propose?"

"Yes, mother. Think she'll accept?"

"Of course."

An angered shriek was heard back with the others. Otto had just said something to annoy Ivy.

"Tyr, can you help me with something?" she asked, eye twitching.

"Sure, mommy," said Tyr, summoning some metal to makea frying pan, then handing it to his mother.

"Thanks, Tyr," she replied, setting the boys down by a tree and chasing Otto around with the frying pan.

"ALL I SAID WAS THAT YOU'RE A HAIRBALL! IT'S A COMPLIMENT!" said Otto.

Beastfire: That's chapter 5! Next time, they find out where Skeleton King is, and some things happen involving Ivy and the kids. Please review!

Ivy: to Frus What are you planning?

Frus: Nothing.

Ivy: Do I have to read your mind?

Frus: No.

Ivy: Then tell me!

Frus: No.


	6. Searching

Chapter 6- Searching

Beastfire: Here's chapter 6. ENJOY!

Larry walked through the rainforest that was his home, Otto, Frus, and Aria close behind him. Ivy was lagging way behind with the kids. Of course, the fact that she'd been smacked by various branches didn't help at all. She'd gotten herself and her sons lost.

"Mommy, where are we?" asked Dylan.

"I really have no clue," she replied.

She sat down and set them by her so she could think. Before she could get an idea in her head, though, a big cat stalked toward them, thought Dylan was lunch, and pounced at him. He saw the cat and screamed. Ivy heard her boy scream, noticed the cat, and defended her children, setting the cat's tail alight. The cat ran over to a river to put it out. However, it accidentally dragged Seamus with it into the water.

Seamus hadn't learned how to walk yet, let alone swim. Ivy looked over to see him nearly drowning and ran over to the water. She pulled him out and held him close to warm him up. Just as she got back to the other two, a storm started. A bolt of lightning hit a tree and brought down a limb...right by Tyr. It would have landed on him if not for his mother grabbing him out of the way and holding him with the other two. She ran to a cave with them...only to come face-to-scaly-face with a snake. Ivy backed away and into a wall. With nowhere to run, she fired off a piercing scream.

In another part of the rainforest, Larry, Otto, Frus, and Aria paused. They'd heard something that sounded like a scream. Frus recognized who it was from. He looked around and noticed someone missing.

"Anyone seen Ivy or the kids?" he asked hesitantly.

"I THOUGHT it was rather quiet!" exclaimed Larry. "That girlfriend of yours has some mouth on her!"

The mongoose searched all over until Ivy screamed again. This time, he sped toward the source and found Ivy cornered by a snake. The others followed and Otto hit his head on a rock, becoming dazed. He saw the snake and gasped.

"Grandma? Is that you?" he asked in astonishment.

"Huh?" the snake asked. Then it got an idea. It changed it's voice. "Sure am, sonny boy!"

"YAY!" cheered Otto, running over and hugging the snake. "I missed you so much, grandma!"

Frus attacked the snake, killing it within moments. He walked over to Ivy, who was still holding the boys and picked her up. Otto was near hysteria as Frus walked past.

"YOU KILLED MY GRANDMA!" he shouted.

"She'll live," muttered Frus.

"Uh, Frus?" asked Ivy. "Think about that for a second."

Frus thought for a second and realized what he'd just said. He began to blush and Ivy and Aria both laughed. Otto just watched as Larry noticed something strange. He'd stepped in a substance foreign to him. He looked at the bottom of his foot.

"What did I just step in?" he asked.

Ivy, Frus, Otto, and the triplets all saw and recognized the substance. Aria felt it was vaguely familiar, but it wasn't ringing any bells.

"I know I've seen this stuff somewhere before, but I can't quite place it," she said.

"That stuff's Minion Mix...it's what Skeleton King's followers are made of," explained Frus.

Beastfire: That's it for this one! Next time, they get closer to SK...in fact, they meet up with him. Do they win this fight, or end up losing? And how will Ivy react to Frus tucking Otto in at night? How will he explain it? And what will they plan to spy on SK?

Ivy: We'll probably lose.

Frus: I have a bad feeling about next chapter...please review!


	7. Questions

Chapter 7- Questions

Beastfire: Hey, here is chapter 7, for your reading pleasure. Enjoy!

Ivy heard something behind her, as did the others. She thought it was nothing, until the rest of the group looked worried. She noticed the looks on their faces.

"Uh…what's up?" she asked.

Frus was pointing to the area behind her.

"Bone Bag's right behind me, isn't he?" she asked, sort of dreading the answer.

Frus, Aria, Otto, Larry, and the triplets nodded. Ivy turned to see a leg. Looking up, she saw it was attached to Skeleton King. She laughed nervously and backed over to Frus, still holding her sons. The overlord sent some energy toward all of them. He was met with a bunch of metal spikes flying at him, some fireballs, green saws, claws, and a certain brown monkey throwing a stick at him. True, Larry wasn't much of a fighter.

"Only one of you filthy primates is here, I see? And your little pets have reproduced!" Skeleton King laughed.

Ivy flew at SK and punched him in the face, having set the boys down in a corner, only to be hit back to the others. She wiped the blood away from her face with her arm and healed, then went after him again. That was when Skeleton King was hit by an idea. He aimed a blast at the roof of the cave and brought it down on everyone else in there. Not seeing any movement after doing so, he'd assumed they were all dead. He walked off to his Citadel of Bone, laughing to himself. Little did he know, it'd take a lot more than that to kill this group.

A few moments later, a piece of debris was moved out of the way by a green saw. Otto climbed out. There was a metal shield on the ground, and protected by it were Frus, Aria, Ivy, Tyr, Dylan, and Seamus. Larry, however, wasn't as fortunate. As all that were under the shield came out, they noticed a tail sticking out. Ivy, Frus, and Aria pulled the tail, bringing Larry out.

"Is he breathing?" asked Frus.

"Nope," Ivy replied.

Aria checked Larry's pulse.

"He's dead," she stated.

They picked up the boys silently and noticed that there was a dent against the wall where Larry last stood. Ivy went up to it and hovered so that she could put her finger on the line.

"We'll always remember he was that tall," she said.

They left the cave and it was nighttime.

"Already?" asked Otto.

"Yeah," Frus replied. "Time goes by quicker on Tserof-7."

Otto yawned, "I'm tired anyway."

He went into the Super Robot and poked his head out.

"Coming, Frus?"

Frus remembered the promise he'd made…okay, more like a blackmail deal. He sighed and walked in after Otto. Ivy watched them go in and was both curious and suspicious. She tried to follow them, but Aria, holding all three boys, stopped her.

"I wouldn't go in after them," said Aria. "They're doing some male bonding."

Otto climbed into his bed. Frus walked over and pulled a blanket up over Otto, then turned to leave.

"Y-you forgot to check for monsters!" said Otto, cowering in his bed.

Frus rolled his eyes and looked under Otto's bed.

"No monsters, Otto," he sighed.

"What about the closet?"

Frus checked in there too.

"No, Otto, there're no monsters in the closet. Can I go now?"

"But you forgot my story!"

"Okay…once upon a time, there was a green monkey named Otto who really needed to get a life. THE END!"

The mongoose left the room only to be met by an annoyed Ivy.

"Uh…hi, Ivy," he asked nervously. "What brings you out here?"

"What were you doing in there?" she asked suspiciously.

"I was…tucking Otto in," he muttered.

"How come?"

"Felt like it?"

"It didn't sound like you felt like it."

Frus didn't know what to say next.

"Erm…ohdoyouhearthatIthinkIhearmothercallingmeBYE!"

The mongoose ran off. 'He's been acting really weird lately,' thought Ivy. 'First, he basically disappeared for a week, and whenever I found him, he seemed exhausted and wanted me to leave. Something's up…and I plan to find out what it is…'

Night passed and the new morning came. Otto yawned loudly and came out. Ivy noticed him.

"Hey, Otto?" she asked, making herself as cute as possible.

"Huh?"

"Can you tell me why Frus was tucking you in last night?"

"He lost a bet."

"No, that's not possible. If he did, he would have told me. He didn't tell me, therefore, he didn't lose a bet. Tell me the truth, Otto…you wouldn't lie to me, would you?"

Otto didn't know what to do.

"Uh, I'm sorry…Otto's not here right now. Please leave a message after the 'beep'. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep."

The green monkey walked away, whistling. Ivy was determined to find out. She went to find Aria next. She found her with the triplets, playing. The meerkat landed near her.

"Hi, Aria," she greeted.

"Hello, Ivy."

"I have a question."

"Go ahead."

"Has Frus told you anything lately? Something he doesn't want me to know?"

Aria was thinking of a way to answer when Otto burst in through the door. Unfortunately, Frus had crept in through the door and was hiding behind it at the time. The green monkey had a look in his eyes that, quite frankly, disturbed Ivy. Yes, he had a plan.

"I thought of something," he said with a grin.

"Uh-oh," muttered Ivy.

"I think someone here can spy on Skeleton King."

"Do you remember what happened last time? I got caught!"

"What if I were to send you and Aria both? She's been there most recently."

"And what are you gonna do if Frus is watching the kids?"

"I'll watch them, 'cause he's gonna be the distraction."

Frus popped out from behind the door.

"Say WHA?" he asked.

Otto hid something behind his back. "And I have something for you to wear."

"L-like what?"

The green monkey pulled out…a pink frilly dress and a blonde wig. Frus nearly fainted.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

"I am serious!"

"THAT SAILOR SUIT WAS ONE THING, BUT I AM NOT GONNA WEAR THAT DRESS!"

Beastfire: That's chapter 7! Next time, we see the spy mission. How will it go? Find out in chapter 8…

Frus: ranting about the pink dress

Ivy: Well…it's gonna be distracting, that's for sure…please review…


	8. The Mission

Chapter 8- The Mission

Beastfire: Thanks for reading so far! Enjoy chapter 8!

"Frus, come out!" said Otto.

"NO!" came the voice behind the curtain.

The green monkey reached behind the curtain with his tail. He pulled out a kicking-and-screaming-blonde-haired- pink- clad Frus. The triplets looked at him, sorta freaked.

"Grandma?" asked Seamus. "Why do we have two mommies?"

Aria was too busy trying to suppress her laughter to answer, as was Ivy. Frus shot Otto a death glare. Soon, he, Aria, and Ivy left for the Citadel of Bone. It didn't take long for them to get there. Aria and Ivy took off in one direction, Frus in another.

Skeleton King, meanwhile, was plotting. He'd already tampered with the Super Robot and "rid" himself of one member of the Hyperforce. With the others nowhere to be found, he could easily dominate Shuggazoom. 'Not even their little pets can stop me!' he thought. He could have sworn he heard something small and furry walking around outside his throne room, but disregarded it.

Ivy was lagging behind as Aria sprinted through the many corridors. Aria turned when she heard a certain meerkat fall to the floor, struggling to breathe. She ran back over.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

Ivy took out her inhaler, then replied after taking a few hits. "Just my asthma," she whispered back. "Ya gotta slow down a little. At least now I see where your son gets it from."

Aria helped Ivy to her feet and they began to look around at a slightly slower pace. Both noticed a door and were overcome by curiosity. They walked over, opened it, and were met with something out of a nightmare...

Frus made his way around the Citadel, silently fuming about the dress. 'Well, masculinity,' he thought bitterly, 'it's been nice knowin' ya.' Of course, the wig really didn't help matters at all. It was beginning to itch like crazy. He soon ran into Sakko, but didn't dare to laugh at him.

"Who are you?" Sakko asked. "You look somewhat familiar."

"Uh..." Frus made his voice sound like that of a female, thinking of Ivy, Aria, and Nova's voices. "I'm...er..." He thought of a random name. "KAYLA! Yeah, that's it, I'm Kayla. I was looking to talk to Skeleton King about a job here."

Sakko looked "Kayla" over and decided to take "her" to the throne room. Skeleton King saw them walk in.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"This is Kayla," said Sakko. "She says she wants to work for you."

Skeleton King looked "Kayla" over. He decided that maybe he could use this newcomer to his advantage and tossed a small uniform to Sakko.

"Have her wear this," he said.

Frus looked at the uniform and thought, 'Oh, GOD! That thing's probably gonna be way too tight!'

Otto was busy, in the meantime, watching the triplets. They were watching the door anxiously, waiting for their parents and grandmother to return.

"Where's mommy, daddy, and grandma?" asked Dylan, worried.

"They're spying on Skeleton King," Otto replied.

"But what if they don't come back?"

"They should."

"But we're hungry."

"Uh...do you guys want some bananas? People keep giving them to us, but we don't like bananas."

The boys giggled.

"We're not on those yet," said Tyr.

"Baby formula?"

"Close. We get our food from mommy."

"Oh...so pizza's out of the question?"

"Uh-huh."

The green monkey hadn't realized that the triplets weren't that different from any other baby.

Beastfire: That's all I got for now. Next time, we see what Ivy and Aria met up with, how Frus...er...Kayla is doing, and how Otto intends to deal with the triplets.

Ivy: Why are you so evil?

Beastfire: 'Cause it's fun.

Ivy: Thought so.

Frus: When this whole spy mission is over, I'm gonna sit back, drink beer, and watch some football.

Beastfire: You do that...please review!


	9. Things Get Weirder

Chapter 9- Things Get Weirder

Beastfire: Enjoy chapter 9!

Ivy and Aria found themselves being taken to Skeleton King's throne room. After they'd opened that one door, they were attacked by a new breed of Formless. It was rock hard and could shapeshift into any animal. It'd turned into a two-headed snake and bitten both females. The venom wasn't lethal, but caused temporary paralysis of everything. Aria was able to see Ivy, who had fainted when the snake's fangs made contact with her soft flesh.

The creature dumped them before its creator and left. Skeleton King looked down on the two and grinned. Aria managed to get her jaw and vocal chords working.

"What do you want with us?" she demanded.

"Revenge."

"For what?"

"On those filthy primates. When I heard that all of you were still alive, I was at first disappointed, then overjoyed."

"But how did you find out?"

Skeleton King snapped his fingers and in walked a brown monkey that Aria never expected to see again.

"Larry?" she asked. "I thought you were dead!"

"I lied," replied Larry. "I faked my own death to fool the rest of Tserof-7's tropical region. I told the master after his new recruit came in and got her uniform."

The venom was beginning to wear off and Ivy started to wake up.

"KAYLA!" Larry shouted. "COME!"

Frus was in a room alone, trying to figure out how to put on the uniform. Should he try to stretch out the bottom part so as not to arouse suspicion? Or would that make it worse? What if Sakko or SK were to HIT ON HIM?

"Otto's gonna owe me big time," he muttered to himself.

He heard his codename being shouted and ran to the throne room with the uniform on, but with a tight skirt on it, fortunately, it wouldn't reveal his true gender. Upon arrival, he saw Ivy and Aria fighting Larry and SK aiming a blaster at Ivy. He sped over and jumped, pushing her out of the way.

"YOU!" Skeleton King shouted.

"Me what?" asked Frus in the female voice he'd adopted.

Larry picked up something from the ground and showed it. Frus' blonde wig had fallen off as he was protecting Ivy.

"Oh, crap..." he said slowly. "RUN!"

He, Ivy, and Aria sped out of the room, Larry and Sakko (who had just returned from grabbing a snack) in hot pursuit. When they got to a wall, Frus created an unbreakable hollow metal ball and the three of them got in. There, Ivy used a spell to create a fuel system and ignited it. They were off like a shot.

"How are we supposed to navigate?" asked Aria.

"Uh...we're not," Ivy explained sheepishly.

After a while, the three of them crashed into something metallic. Luckily, Ivy and Frus had the foresight to install airbags (how they did so is classified information!).

Inside the Super Robot, the triplets were crying. They missed their parents and Otto wasn't helping matters at all. He was trying to sing them to sleep, but it wasn't working...especially since he tried singing them a Hilary Duff song. All of them hearda crash outside. Soon, Ivy, Frus, and Aria came into the main room. The triplets' tails were wagging excitedly as their mother rushed over to them.

"Mommy, we're hungry," said Tyr.

Ivy smiled, sat by them, and began nursing her boys. When they were done, they fell asleep, sucking their thumbs.

"How'd the mission go?" Otto asked, curious. The group explained everything.

"Now," said Frus, "I'm going to get rid of this thing!"

He tried getting the uniform off, but it wouldn't move. They looked at him, sorta freaked. It was as though it'd fused to his body...

Beastfire: That's it for this chapter! Next time, we see how they try to get the suit off, and Ivy gets even more suspicious. Will they be able to defeat Skeleton King, Sakko, and Larry? Find out later! In the meantime, please review!

Frus: WHY MUST YOU TORMENT ME?

Beastfire: I was bored.

Ivy: Why do you torment me?

Beastfire: 'Cause it's fun.


	10. Removal and Suspicion

Chapter 10- Removal and Suspicion

Beastfire: Enjoy chapter 10!

Frus was having a hard time with the uniform that appeared to be stuck to him. He had no idea how to get it off. Otto came over to him and activated his saws. He intended to cut it off, but Ivy got in the way.

"NO!" she yelled. "You WANNA hurt 'im?"

He lowered his weapons and apologized. The triplets heard and woke up. Seamus then tried using a fireball, but it just didn't do anything. Frus smiled slightly.

"You tried, Shay," he told him.

Tyr tried next with his telekinesis. He tried so hard, he got a headache and began crying from the pain. Ivy picked him up to comfort him and his healing power soon took care of his headache. Frus still couldn't get the thing off. It was getting frustrating, to say the least.

"What's this thing MADE of?" he asked.

Ivy took one of Gibson's scanners and her eyes widened.

"What is it?"

"It's…that Minion Mix crap, according to Gibson's scanner."

Frus looked at it in horror.

"What's he trying to do? TURN ME INTO A FORMLESS?"

"Why would he turn you into a Formless?" asked Aria.

She tried tugging at the suit, but ended up falling on her tail. Frus hid a small smile behind his hand. Ivy helped her up. They all tried more methods, including Ivy trying to seduce it off of him (which Frus rather enjoyed, but it did nothing to the suit), Otto attempting to tickle it off, and Frus clawing at it. Nothing worked.

"Hey, Ivy, why don't you try that idea you had again?" asked Frus.

Aria chuckled and Dylan sneezed. When he did so, he lost control of his powers and let off a huge wave with his hydrokinesis. Seamus clung to his mother and Frus was washed out of the room. When he came back in, he'd found that the uniform had washed off and that he was now giving a rather rusted appearance. The others held back a snicker.

"How's it goin'…Rusty?" asked Ivy.

She, Otto, and Aria burst into laughter, as Frus blushed. She walked over and gave him a hug.

"Don't worry, Frus, we still love you!" she said, and he blushed some more.

More time passed. Ivy was walking around and she bumped into Aria. She decided to ask again.

"Uh…is there something Frus is hiding from me?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"He's been disappearing more and more lately. It's like he's keeping something from me. Did he tell you about it?"

"What do you think it could be?"

"Ohmygod! He's cheating on me, isn't he?"

"Frus would never do that."

"How can we be so sure?"

"He loves you too much."

"Really?"

"Yes. He wouldn't want another woman."

"So what COULD he be hiding?"

Aria pretended to look at a watch.

"Would you look at the time? It's time for bed…GOOD NIGHT!"

She jumped to the floor and pretended to sleep.

Beastfire: That's all I got for chapter 10! Next time, we see the group's search for Skeleton King. Also, Frus has to tuck Otto in again. What will happen this time?

Frus: (still blushing)

Ivy: (is chuckling at him)


	11. Search and Something That scares Otto

Chapter 11- The Search and Something That Scares Otto

Beastfire: This would have been up yesterday, but there were technical difficulties. Here's chapter 11. ENJOY!

The whole group got to their respective parts of the Robot and took off. Aria found a built in DVD player and turned it on. The movie was Blazing Saddles. Ivy noticed.

"Good movie…didn't know Antauri liked it. Hey…HE STOLE THAT FROM ME!" shouted the meerkat.

They sent copies of what they saw to Frus and soon the three of them laughed hysterically. The Super Robot stopped at a rest stop. Otto needed a restroom…BADLY! They didn't end up finding much of anything when they continued searching later. It was getting late. Frus had to tuck Otto in again, but Ivy followed, unbeknownst to them.

"Are there any monsters?"

"No, Otto. I just checked."

Frus had checked everywhere but the ceiling and told a story about how he planned to make this his last night tucking him in. He left and Ivy dropped from the ceiling. Otto shrieked.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked.

Before Ivy could answer, Frus came in and she hid under the bed.

"THERE'S AN ALCOHOLIC IN MY ROOM!" shouted the monkey.

"Otto…just go to sleep…" Frus groaned.

"But Ivy was on my ceiling!"

Frus looked up, but saw nothing.

"You really DO need some sleep, Otto. You're seeing things."

"But I saw her!"

"Yeah, and I saw a purple cow at the Laundromat the other day…GO TO SLEEP!"

"You did too?"

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!"

Frus stormed out and Ivy came up.

"NOW SHE'S UNDER MY BED!"

"SLEEP, OTTO!"

"Why's he tucking you in at night?" Ivy demanded.

"FRUS! COME GET YOUR GIRLFRIEND OUT OF HERE!"

Ivy jumped in the closet as Frus came back in.

"She was under my bed, now she's in the closet!"

"Uh…no I'm not!" came the voice from the closet.

Frus opened the door and there was Ivy, looking rather embarrassed.

"Uh…hiya, Frus…nice to see ya here?"

"Ivy, why were you in Otto's closet?"

"I was bored."

"Oh, really?"

"And drunk."

That made a lot of sense. Frus decided they should leave and took Ivy by the wrist to bring her out. Otto finally got to sleep.

Beastfire: That's all I got. Next time, it's the big fight between them and Skeleton King. Please review!

Ivy: Can't BELIEVE I got caught!

Frus: I'm not telling why I did it…


	12. Major Fight

Chapter 12- Major Fight

Beastfire: Here's chapter 12. Hope you enjoy!

The next morning, a loud crash was heard that alerted everyone's attention. It was the Citadel of Bone, right as though on cue. Skeleton King, Sakko, Larry, and tons of Formless came out of it and began attacking the Super Robot rather than just the city. Ivy and Frus were the first two to attack, then Otto and Aria, and finally the triplets, only they were fighting from one area.

Ivy took the first shot…right in the shoulder. She retaliated with a huge fireball. Sakko didn't stand a chance. His skirt had burned to a crisp. As he held himself protectively, he cursed the meerkat, making her snicker. Frus and Aria were fighting Larry, who was using weapons from his boss to fight. He wasn't doing very well. The triplets were destroying Formless left and right. Otto was fighting Skeleton King.

Sakko was losing badly to Ivy. He had nearly drowned, gotten some third degree burns, and was basically getting his butt handed to him on a silver platter. Where Ivy got the platter, is a whole other unknown story. The monkey was begging for mercy, but was being showed nothing along those lines.

Frus was pelting Larry with metal projectiles. The monkey being clawed by Aria…badly. He was bleeding all over the place. The mother and her son both plunged their claws into his neck. Larry was now finally dead.

The Formless were pretty much being demolished by the triplets. The kids were having fun doing this. Tyr giggled as he saw one blow up. They were using fire, water, metal, and mental brainwaves. Soon, the Formless were destroyed. They heard the sound of Sakko dying.

Otto looked over, distracted, and was smacked over to the others by Skeleton King. The overlord attacked Frus, Aria, and Ivy next. He went after the triplets next, but their parents got in the way. Ivy took a few hits in the face, chest, and tail, but they all healed. Otto got back up and sliced SK's arms off.

"How are ya gonna fight us now?" Ivy mocked.

She was kicked into Frus, who luckily caught her. Otto sawed the overlord's legs off next. Skeleton King was now trying to bite him. Ivy telekinetically threw him back to the Citadel. They'd won.

Beastfire: I know it was short, but it's all I could think of. Hope you it! Next time, the proposal! How will it go? FIND OUT NEXT TIME! PLEASE REVIEW! Uh…Frus? Ivy didn't hear, did she?

Frus: (angrily) I had to knock her out, but she didn't.


	13. The Proposal

Chapter 13- The Proposal

Beastfire: Here's the final chapter. How will the proposal go? Find out in this chapter! Enjoy!

Frus was his and Ivy's room, preparing. The rest of the monkeys, as well as Chiro, could be expected basically any soon. Suddenly, he heard the door close and a bright light directly on him. Ivy was hovering by the door, not looking very pleased at all.

Aria, meanwhile, was sitting by the triplets and Otto. She knew that she couldn't go back to Tserof-

7, as they still blamed her for the wildfires. She didn't know if she could stay in the Super Robot with her family. Otto could read that in Aria's face.

"You can stay if you want," he told her.

She hugged him. "Thank you."

"Yay, grandma's gonna live with us!" the triplets cheered.

Back with Frus, he was literally being backed into a corner.

"Confess," Ivy growled.

"C-confess what?" Frus asked nervously.

"Don't lie to me, Frus! I know you're hiding something from me!"

He couldn't formulate a good argument.

"So, who is she?" Ivy asked. "Some 'exotic dancer'? A blonde bimbo? Tell me!"

Frus heard the sounds of the others returning and ran out to them. Ivy chased after him. Nova and Sprx were still arguing as much as ever, Antauri had bought for himself a pair of sound-proof earmuffs, and Gibson looked positively lovesick and had a marking on his face that looked suspiciously like he'd been kissed, as did Chiro. Senya and Jinmay were next to Gibson and Chiro. Ivy jumped on Frus and pinned him to the floor.

"FRUS, I DEMAND THAT YOU SPILL…NOW!" Ivy yelled.

"Well, now that everyone's here," Frus began, flipping Ivy into a chair and getting up, "I can."

She sat up in the chair and saw him take the box containing the ring out of a hiding place.

"Ivy, we've been through so much together, so just hear me out. I had no clue what you were like when I met you. Ygrene said that you appeared to be my type. Was he right! I found that out over time. And although we've both had our close calls, like with you when Otto was turned evil and with me when you were pregnant with the boys. We've pulled through it all, though. I guess what I'm trying to say is…"

The mongoose dropped to one knee. He held the box between himself and Ivy, then opened it.

"Ivy, will you marry me?"

She was speechless, which for her was quite rare. Ivy was looking at the ring, eyes wide and sparkly. Frus noticed.

"I made that for you myself…out of actual silver. That's why I pretty much avoided you for that whole week. It took a lot of energy and really tired me out. Ygrene was able to find the diamond I put in the middle."

"That's really a diamond?" Ivy asked, amazed.

Frus nodded and Ivy jumped on him, giving him a massive hug. She was yelling happily in Italian, which Frus took to be a yes. She was laughing at the mistake she'd made in thinking Frus would cheat on her. Frus took out the ring and slid it on Ivy's finger. It fit perfectly. Everyone else was staring at them, watching intently. There was a collective "Aaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww…" from them. Frus and Ivy just grinned.

Beastfire: That's the final chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and the whole story. In the next story is the wedding. Please review!

Ivy: So THAT'S what he was hiding from me! (kisses Frus)

Frus: (kisses right back)

Triplets: Why are mommy and daddy eating each other's faces?

Beastfire: (sweatdrop) You'll learn when you're older…


End file.
